


delicate

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Tension, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Rose Weasley, Gryffindor Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: In which feelings are ~finally~ confessed. Nothing will ever be the same, but is that a bad thing?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Is It Cool That I Said All That?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before reading this, I would suggest reading Stupid Love and Into You to understand the context of this story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was November of their sixth year and everything was fine. Not great, but fine. They were still just Rose and Scorpius. They’d hardly discussed their summer since that moment on the train and had generally gone about things as normal. But it wasn’t exactly uncommon for them to be found asleep together in the common room after a long night of studying or for them to be seen holding hands during their prefect rounds. But other than that, they were still just the same as they’d always been and that was absolutely infuriating to Rose. But not as infuriating as Scorpius was acting right then.

“You can’t just leave!” Rose cried angrily from her spot on the common room floor.

“Rose, we’re done talking about this,” he snapped, starting to gather his parchment from the transfiguration paper they’d been working on.

“No, we aren’t. I just can’t _believe_ how _thick_ you’re being,” she said, taking his things from his hands and putting them back on the ground.

“And _I_ can’t believe how _insensitive_ you’re being!” he said indignantly.

“Insensitive!” She cried from her place on the floor. “Since when is it insensitive to want what’s best for you!”

Her cheeks flushed brilliantly as she realized how incredibly stupid she sounded. Of course, she only wanted what was best for him. That’s all she had ever really wanted. But the more often she revealed her true feelings, the harder it would be to salvage a potentially ruined friendship.

He sighed and rubbed his face wearily. “I appreciate you trying to help, you know that I do. But I’m leaving tomorrow and there’s nothing that you can do about it,” he said crossing his arms.

“Scorpius,” she said sharply. “We’re talking about your grandfather.”

“Exactly. My grandfather who is now dead,” he said, wincing a bit when her nostrils flared and a look of fury passed over her face.

“Your grandfather was a terrible, disgusting excuse for a human who did nothing but harm to the people that cared for him, you included,” she snapped, remembering all the times she’d watch him receive a letter from Lucius only to physically deflate after reading it.

Rose somewhat understood the notion of hearing terrible things about her family. She’d heard people slander them throughout her entire life. But her experiences could never match Scorpius’s. The people who hated her family had been on the wrong side of the war. Scorpius’s family _was_ the wrong side. And if growing up knowing that hadn’t been hard enough on him, he’d had to endure verbal lashings from his grandfather for seventeen years over every single decision he’d ever made.

“I don’t have a choice,” Scorpius argued, bringing her mind back to the argument at hand. She realized that they’d both started yelling and that they’d probably woken up the rest of the tower but she couldn’t find it in her to care.

“You absolutely do have a choice! You’re of age and if you don’t want to go to the damn funeral then no one can make you,” she said balling her hands into angry fists.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize it was up to you to dictate what I can and can’t do,” He exclaimed angrily.

She flinched like she’d been slapped and sucked in a sharp breath causing his expression to change immediately. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.”

She shook her head. “You’re right though. It’s none of my business. I just don’t like seeing you hurt,” she sniffed.

He laughed humourlessly. “People are always going to hurt me, Rose. My family especially. I just have to deal with that.”

“But you shouldn’t have to!” She shot back. “The things you’ve had to hear about yourself, particularly from your grandfather, are horrible and untrue and the fact that even from the dead you’re having to do something to honor him isn’t fair.”

“You’re right, it’s not fair at all.”

“Then why are you going?”

“I’m not going to the funeral for my grandfather. I’m going for my grandmother and my father because even though my grandfather was a horrible person, they still loved him and they need me right now. I have to be there for them and I need you to understand that,” he said fiercely, never looking away from her.

She didn’t know how to respond. He was right, of course. He did need to be there for his family. But she’d already made such a fool of herself; blindsided by the enormity of her feelings for him that she wasn’t able to see where he was coming from. She had just wanted him to finally be free from his grandfather’s cruel grasp. She wanted him to be happy.

  
“Rose,” he said with a tired sigh. “What is all of this really about?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said as she stepped away; trying desperately to hide the fact she was starting to cry. It was almost too embarrassing to handle! She, Rose Weasley, was crying over a boy. A stupid, naive boy that saw right through her, that she couldn’t help but love.

“I just think that this has to do with more than my grandfather,” he said gently

She shook her head furiously and crossed her arms across her chest. “You’re wrong.”

“You know that you can talk to me about anything.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” she said quietly.

“Of course I would!”

“No, Scorpius, you wouldn’t. It’s all too complicated and you-”

“I think you’ll find I’m intelligent enough to follow along with whatever this is,” he interjected sharply.

“This has nothing to do with your intelligence, you prat!

“Then what does it have to do with? Come on, Rose, just talk to me,” he begged, eyes practically blazing. He wanted to help her, to listen to her, to be there for her; if only she’d let him.

“I should just go to sleep,” she sighed tiredly.

“Please don’t,” he said quietly and she felt like her heart was going to explode.

“Rose,” he said softly, stepping nearer to where she was still standing with her arms crossed, eyes looking anywhere but at him.

He opened his mouth and then closed it as if trying to decide what to say. Running a tired hand over his face, he finally said, “I hate it when we argue.”

She nodded. “Me too.”

Her heart felt like it was going to fall out of her chest from beating so fast. It would be so easy to just tell him. Then he could have his chance to be disgusted with her and they could go their separate ways. But that would mean losing him and she couldn’t possibly risk that.

“Do you remember when we danced at the wedding,” he said suddenly.

Her head snapped up and she nodded mutely. Her whole body practically shut down just thinking of his arms around her, the only real thing keeping her from flying away.

“I really wanted to kiss you that night,” he admitted.

She coughed loudly, choking on her own spit. “Excuse me?

“I wanted to kiss you when we were dancing. And then again when we were in the kitchen. And a lot of times since then actually,” he said, never looking away from her. His cheeks were red and his hands were shaking furiously but he wasn’t going to back down. He was tired of hiding. She needed to know how he felt once and for all.

“Why didn’t you?” She asked before she could stop herself.

He shrugged looking much more casual than he felt. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. You’re the best thing in my life, Rose and I wouldn’t be able to bear not having you in it, even if it’s just as a friend.”

She realized that she was crying. Tears were trailing messy pathways down her cheeks and Scorpius looked absolutely terrified. She was laughing and stuttering, trying to tell him that it was okay, that she wanted him too, but it was all too much for her brain to handle.

“I’m sorry if that was the wrong thing to say,” he said quickly, “but it’s how I feel and I don’t think it’s going to change any time soon.”

“Scorpius,” she finally managed to choke out, bringing her hand up to wipe her tears away furiously.

He still looked scared and she didn’t blame him. She looked like a crazy person. So she walked over to him and took his hands in his.

“Rose,” he said, squeezing her hands tightly while she stared up at him through watery eyes.

“I feel the exact same way,” she said with a watery smile.

“Oh,” he breathed, looking awestruck.

“And I think it’s about time you made up for what happened at the wedding, ” she continued.

Before she even realized that he was moving towards her, he was kissing her. She stood paralyzed for all of two seconds before she realized what was happening. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with a ferocity that she’d been holding in for months, years if she was being honest with herself.

His hands were like fire, running up and down her sides hungrily, finally settling firmly on her hips as he walked them backward until she was pressed against the wall. The cool surface against her shoulders did nothing to quench the fire she felt pooling in her middle, prompting her to knot her hands in his hair and pull him even closer to her. It was everything. He was everything. When they pulled apart both breathless and red in the face, he didn’t loosen his grip around her waist.

“You kissed me,” she said dazedly.

“I did,” he nodded in confirmation.

She continued to stare at him with a mixture of confusion and awe.

“Was it okay?” He asked quickly, letting go of her abruptly.

She nodded quickly. “It was,” she said, grabbing his hand instinctively and blushing furiously.

“Okay, good,” he said smiling as he squeezed her hand.

“I’m still mad at you though,” she said looking at him challengingly.

He laughed loudly. “I think I’m okay with that.”

“Scorpius,” Rose said suddenly.

“Yeah?” he asked, tightening his grip on her hand.

“Do you think that you could kiss me again,” she said looking up at him, trying to ignore the smirk that took over his lips.

“I don’t know, Weasley. Wouldn’t you say that it’s your turn to return the favor?”

Rose Weasley wasn’t a girl that needed to be told anything twice. She launched herself at him, losing herself in his embrace. That night she didn’t do much thinking but she could clearly recall one thought crossing her mind. She didn’t know how she could ever be mad at him again.


	2. Is It Chill That You're In My Head?

* * *

Rose woke up utterly confused. She was pressed up against Scorpius, his arms pulling her deeper into his chest. Blinking slowly, she relished in how wonderful it felt to be held. To be held by Scorpius, nonetheless.

Scorpius.

That’s when it all came back. Their argument, the apologies, him pushing her against the wall and kissing her senseless. He’d kissed her and she’d kissed him back and they’d continued on that way for hours. It had been blissful. She remembered the way his lips felt against hers, how they felt on her neck, how his hands felt in her hair. She remembered dragging him towards the couch at some point. They’d kissed and touched and felt until they both eventually fell asleep, a mess of lanky limbs and fiery red curls, wrapped up in each other and all of the possibilities of them.

But now she was awake and she felt terribly strange. She’d snogged Scorpius, her best friend in the entire world. And she knew that she shouldn’t feel as different as she did. Her and Scorpius had been dancing around the elephant in the room since the end of last year. They liked each other more than friends did. But it was still strange to know that it was all out in the open. She truly did feel as if her heart was on her sleeve.

She saw through the window that it was still dark outside which she was eternally grateful for. The last thing that she needed was someone finding her wrapped around her best friend like a vine. Suddenly, Scorpius’s breathing picked up a bit and he shot upright, practically pushing her off of the narrow couch. His eyes widened and he seemingly, just as she had, remembered what had happened mere hours ago. They stared at each other both turning as red as Rose’s hair.

“So,” he said breaking the uncomfortable silence. She became aware of his arm still wrapped around her and he flushed even brighter, but his arm stayed in place.

“So,” she said quietly, eyes suddenly falling to his lips. She wanted to skip the awkwardness and go right back to snogging him, but there were things that needed to be said.

“I think I’ve made it quite obvious that I fancy you,” he said looking at her through eyes that she could drown in. Beautiful, endless pools of grey.

“Yeah, I’d say we were both pretty obvious,” she said feeling the tips of her ears burn, acutely aware of the fact that she was still practically on top of him. She wanted to believe that it was because there was no room on the narrow couch, but she knew otherwise.

“Yes, I guess we were,” he said, finally smiling. And suddenly she was laughing. She was laughing and so was he. She pressed her face into his shoulder, his arms bringing her somehow closer to him. They were just such idiots. Bumbling, bloody awkward idiots. It was Scorpius for Merlin's sake! She didn’t know why things had to be so difficult. Once their laughter had subsided, they sobered and Scorpius slowly brought his hand up to her face, using his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek.

“Where do we go from here?” He asked her. They were so close that she could see the light freckles spattered across his nose. They were barely there, she’d only noticed them recently, but she wanted desperately to stop and count them.

“I suppose we just act the same. Nothing’s really changed, right?” She asked. A look of terror crossed his face and his entire body tensed.

“I thought we just established that we have feelings for each other,” he said, a furrow forming between his brows looking so embarrassed that her heart could have broken.

“Scorpius,” she said while proceeding to do something completely involuntary, she brought her hand to his cheek. She knew that it was the right move too because his eyes closed briefly at her touch.

“I only meant that we don’t have to change. Just because we fancy each other doesn't mean that there has to be this massive difference. You’re still my best friend. I just have the benefit of snogging you when I’d like to.” she said squeezing his hand causing him to visibly relax. “And I wouldn’t say no to you carrying my books,” she said smiling.

“If I did that, I’d be carrying around the whole library, love.”

He’d said that ending bit so casually; she didn’t even think that he’d noticed. But she certainly had. And she liked it. She liked knowing that there was more to them now.

“So let me get this straight,” he said looking at her intently. “I get to tell you how much I fancy you without worrying that you won’t feel the same?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess. I don’t know, I’ve never been in a relationship before,” she said cheeks flushing.

“So this is a relationship?” he asked with a grin that made the butterflies in her stomach do summersaults.

“Of course it is you tosser. Now can we stop talking about the logistics and get back to snogging?” she asked, sounding much braver than she felt.

Slowly, almost painfully, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers; a feeling she’d have to get used to. It was the sun slowly slipping behind the burrow, the sky a smorgasbord of pinks and blues. It was fireworks, beautiful and big and bright but also scarier than she cared to admit. It was better than firewhiskey, blazing and burning but in all the right ways. It was the thing she’d never known that she needed. But now that she had it, she couldn’t imagine letting it go.

As for Scorpius, he felt like he was flying. Rose was everything. He’d needed her for so long and now he had her. Or more appropriately, she had him. In comparison to the darkness that was his family, she was a breath of fresh air that he hadn’t realized he’d been gasping for.

And as they sat together on the maroon couch that was much too small for the both of them, they watched the sunrise over the Great Lake both feeling more at peace than they had in months. He knew that things were going to be different now, even if Rose wouldn’t properly admit it. But change was a good thing, he thought. He knew that he was young and that he didn’t even fully understand yet what the world had to offer, but he knew that he couldn’t stand the idea of figuring it out without Rose by his side.

Chaos would surely ensue when their families found out. Sooner or later a Weasley would stumble upon them wrapped around one another. There would be shock and laughter and probably anger from someone, but they didn’t have to deal with that then. It was just Rose, Scorpius, and all of the possibilities of what they could be. And when the time did come for the world to know about their relationship, Scorpius would proudly tell everyone, whether they asked or not that he, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was dating Rose Weasley. And he continued to be proud of her and of being with her for the rest of his life. How could he not be? What they had wouldn’t be perfect, they argued too much for that to even be a possibility. But they were together. Finally, they were together. And he never intended on letting that change


End file.
